Lightness
by OhMaGawd
Summary: This is a story that takes place right after HawkFrost is killed up to the beginning of Power of Three. BrambleClaw and SqurrielFlight are the main characters.
1. Alligences and Propechy

_**Allegiances:**_

_**FireClan**_

Leader: FireStar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt 

Deputy: BrambleClaw- dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- LeafPool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors- DustPelt- dark brown tabby tom

SandStorm- pale ginger she-cat

CloudTail- longhaired white tom

BrackenFur- golden brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE: WhitePaw

ThornClaw- golden brown tabby tom

BrightHeart- white she-cat with ginger patches

AshFur- pale gray with darker flecks tom, dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE: BirchPaw

FernCLoud- pale gray with darker flecks she-cat with green eyes

RainWhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes

SqurrielFlight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

SpiderLeg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

StormFur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formally of RiverClan

Brook- brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formally of the Tribe of Rushing Waters

Apprentices: WhitePaw- white she-cat with green eyes 

BirchPaw- light brown tabby tom

Queens- SorrelTail- tortoiseshell- and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of BrackenFur's kits

MoleKit, CinderKit, HoneyKit, PoppyKit

Daisy- cream-colored, long furred cat from the horseplace

BerryKit, MouseKit, HazelKit

Elders: GoldenFlower- pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

LongTail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

MouseFur- small, dusky brown she-cat

_**ShadowClan:**_

Leader: BlackStar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws 

Deputy: RussetFur- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat- LittleCloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors: OakFur- small brown tom

APPRENTICE: SmokePaw

CederHeart- dark gray tom

RowanClaw- ginger tom

TawnyPelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Queens: TallPoppy- long-legged light brown she-cat

Ivykit, OwlKit

Elders: Boulder- skinny, gray tom

WindClan 

Leader: OneStar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: AshFoot- gray she-cat

Medcine Cat- BarkFace- short-tailed tom

WebFoot- dark gray tom

CrowFeather- dark gray tom

OwlWhisker- light brown tabby tom

NightCloud- black she-cat

WeaselFur- ginger tom with white paws

Queens- WhiteTail- small white she-cat

KestrelKit, HareKit, HeatherKit

Elders: MorningFlower- tortoiseshell queen

RushTail- light brown tom

RiverClan Leader: LeopardStar- unusually spotted golden tabby 

Deputy: MistyFoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: MothWing: dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE: WilliowPaw

Warriors: BlackClaw- smoky black tom

APPRENTICE: BeechPaw

VoleTooth- small brown tabby tom

SwallowTail- dark tabby she-cat

StoneStream- gray tom

ReedWhisker- black tom

APPRENTICE: RipplePaw

Queens: MossPelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

MinnowKit, DappleKit

DawnFlower- pale gray she-cat

PebbleKit, PounceKit

Elder- HeavyStep- thickset tabby tom

Other Animals Smoky: muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace 

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Prophecy:

FireStar was lying in his den when he smelt that sweet smell. He raised his head. " SpottedLeaf?" he asked cautiously. SpottedLeaf came out from the shadows.

"FireStar, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws," SpottedLeaf said.

" What? What do you mean?" he asked his first love, but SpottedLeaf had already disappeared. FireStar closed his eyes to think. SqurrielFlight's kits came to his mind. HollyKit, JayKit, and LionKit. " Kin of my kin," he said softly.

_I know in Power of Three is was a cat that FireStar has never seen before that told him about the prophecy but whatever. This is my story. Review please!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

BrambleStar was standing in shock. _I killed my brother_, he thought, _my kin_. He barely even noticed SqurrielFlight and LeafPool had joined him and FireStar. LeafPool's words awoke him from his thoughts.

" Its over. The darkness is over," she was mumbling.

"What do you mean?" Squrrielflight asked full of confusion.

" Before it ends, blood will kill blood." Said LeafPool looking at BrambleClaw. " Blood did kill blood. BrambleClaw is brothers with HawkFrost and he killed him."

"Don't remind me," mumbled BrambleClaw under his breath. Just then SqurrielFlight came over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her eyes full of concern. BrambleClaw looked at the she-cat he loved.

" As best as a can be," he said, licking her ear. SqurrielFlight twined her tail with his.

" We need to get FireStar back to camp so I can treat him," said LeafPool. She was now standing over him, nosing his wound.

" HawkFrost's body needs to be taken to RiverClan," said FireStar. " I can walk. I'll bring him."

" No," said his daughters at the same time.

" You need to get back to camp," said LeafPool.

" I'll bring his body." Said SqurrielFlight with braveness.

" I'm coming with you," said BrambleClaw. He looked at FireStar.

" Are you sure?" his leader asked him. BrambleClaw nodded and headed over to HawkFrost's body. When he bent his head to pick him up, he saw SqurrielFlight coming over to help him. She picked up the other side and together they carried the body to RiverClan. Neither of them said a word.

BrambleClaw and SqurrielFlight padded up to the RiverClan border and gently put HawkFrost on the ground. BrambleClaw opened his mouth to smell the air. " A patrol is nearby," he meowed. Just then a patrol came by. BlackClaw, StoneStream and an apprentice was in it.

"BrambleClaw, what are … what happened?" said BlackClaw, starring at HawkFrost.

" He set," started SqurrielFlight but BrambleClaw interrupted her.

" He set a trap so he could commit suicide." Said BrambleClaw. SqurrielFlight looked at BrambleClaw. She knew he was doing it to protect his brother and himself.

" I can't believe it," said the apprentice.

" BeechPaw, be quiet," hissed StoneStream. He bent down and picked up HawkFrost's body.

"We'll take him to camp," said BlackClaw with a glare at BrambleClaw. BrambleClaw nodded and led SqurrielFlight off RiverClan territory. As soon as they crossed, SqurielFlight turned to BrambleClaw.

"Are you ok?" she asked, pushing her muzzle to his side.

" I'm fine," said BrambleClaw, tiredness in his voice.

" Come on, let's get into ThunderClan territory." Said SqurrielFlight, pressing her pelt against his to keep him steady. BrambleClaw breathed in her scent and found strength

As soon as the two of them made it onto ThunderClan terriorory, SqurielFlight made BrambleClaw lay down." You need to rest." She meowed, licking his muzzle. BrambleClaw listened and curled up in a pile of grass and leaves. He closed his eyes for a second. The next thing he knew he felt a paw prod his shoulder.

" BrambleClaw, eat this," said SqurrielFlight, pushing a mouse in front of him. BrambleClaw ate it quickly. SqurrielFlight curled up next to him and started licking his head in a soothing motion. That was the last thing BrambleClaw remembered before he fell asleep.

BrambleClaw opened his eyes the next morning. He got up and stretched. The sun was still low in the sky. SqurrielFlight was curled up still in the leaves. BrambleClaw decided he was going to go hunting. Quickly he was able to catch two mice and a vole. He brought the prey over to where they spent the night. SqurrielFlight was up and cleaning herself.

" Morning," she said, coming over to him to touch his nose. BrambleClaw felt hot under his fur. SqurrielFlight always did that to him, but it was a good thing.

" I got prey," he said dropping his catchings. SqurrielFlight took the vole and started eating. BrambleClaw grabbed one of the mice and sat down next to her and started eating.

When they were done eating, they shared tongues.

By the time the sun was ¼ in the sky, the two mates started to head back to camp. SqurrielFlight caught a thrush and a squirrel on the way and BrambleClaw caught another vole.

When the two warriors padded into the camp, BerryKit ran over to them.

" You're back," said BerryKit really loudly. FireStar was in his den sharing tongues with SandStorm when he heard BerryKit. He padded out of his den to see his deputy and daughter.

" Did everything go ok?" he asked, pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered around them.

" Yup, We meet a patrol and they brought his body to camp." Said SqurrielFlight.

" We told him HawkFrost commented sucide,"said BrambleClaw, looking at his leader.

" Good," the ThunderClan leader said. He noticed the prey the two warriors had. " I see you have prey. You can bring them to the pile and then rest."

" We don't need to rest,"said SqurrielFlight.

"We spent the night in the forest," said BrambleClaw. " We'll go out hunting or something for you."

" Ok, take StormFur and Brook with you," said FireStar.

" What about the patrols?" asked BrambleClaw.

" Already taken care of," said FireStar as he padded back to his den. BrambleClaw and SqurrielFlight brought their prey to the pile and then met StormFur and Brook at the clearing. The four warriors padded out into the woods.

The four friends padded back into the camp when the sun was ¾ in the sky. Each had two pieces of prey. They dropped the prey into the pile and was just about to take a piece for themselves when they heard FireStar call them for a clan meeting.

" Today I'm giving the ceremony that is my favorite of them all," he meowed, his fur looking like his name in the sunlight. BrambleClaw looked over at Daisy and her kits. All four of them had been groomed, their furs shining. When BrambleClaw's eyes fell on BerryKit, he remembered that he was going to mentor him.

" You're getting your apprentice today," whispered SqurrielFlight, a gleam in her eye. BrambleClaw just purred softly. SqurrielFlight pressed her muzzle to his for a second then turned back to her father.

" BerryKit, MouseKit, and HazelKit, please come forward." FireStar meowed. The three kits bounded up next to FireStar, all excited. FireStar purred. "**I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan but must first become an apprentice. MouseKit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as MousePaw. SpiderLeg will mentor you." SpiderLeg came up to touch noses with his new apprentice. **

**" MousePaw, MousePaw," the clan chanted. FireStar flicked his tail for silence to continue the ceremony. " HazelKit, from the day forth, until you have your warrior name, you will be known as HazelPaw. DustPelt will mentor you." DustPelt padded to his new apprentice and touched noses with her. BrambleClaw looked over at SqurreilFlight. She seemed proud that her former mentor now has another apprentice. **

**" HazelPaw, HazelPaw" the clan started cheering again. They quieted down soon. **

**" BerryKit, you had an eventful kithood. You lost part of your tail but you haven't let that stop you yet. BerryKit, from this day forth, until you have your warrior name, you will be known as BerryPaw. BrambleClaw will mentor you." BrambleClaw started to pad up to BerryPaw, but he hopped closer to him in excitement. BrambleClaw purred and touched noses with him. FireStar dismissed the meeting and disappeared into his den.**

**"BrambleClaw, when are we going to start training?" asked BerryPaw, hopping around. BrambleClaw purred.**

**" Tomorrow, you need to rest," said the deputy, touching his apprentice's shoulder with his tail. " Plus you and your sister and brother get to sleep in the apprentice's den tonight." BerryPaw purred and ran off to his siblings. BrambleClaw heard a purr behind him. He turned around to see DustPelt. **

**" Seems like you got the energetic apprentice like I had with SqurrielPaw," he meowed. BrambleClaw remembered SqurrielPaw back then. She still has that energy but not as much. **

**" Well hopefully he'll listen to me," said BrambleClaw. He dipped his head and padded to the warriors den. SqurreilFlight was already curled up in her nest, but she opened her eyes when Brambleclaw padded in. **

**" Hi." She said, eyes glowing. BrambleClaw curled up next to her and gave her a lick. She purred and rested her head on her paws and fell asleep. BrambleClaw looked at his mate. ' She may not show her energy, but she does still have it' he thought as he started to fall asleep.**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry guys. I will continue this story but I need more readers. Please people review and tell me what you think of it. I most likely will be adding a new chapter soon bu tI am unsure. For now please read my other story Love-Isn't It Beautiful. Thanks!


End file.
